Jet Grind Radio--The New Rudie
by Terrace Manosk
Summary: A Rudie who's been homeless for 12 years joins the GGs and together with them, meet up with Coin! PG for graffiti activities and implied offensive gestures.
1. Enter: Stinger!

I decided to base this on the DREAMCAST game, Jet Grind Radio. So no JSRF- specific characters.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Jet Grind Radio. Stinger is my property, though.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Rain fell on Center Street in Shibuya-cho in Tokyo-to. It was a dark day, literally. In an alleyway, a youth stirred. Stinger, renegade Rudie, opened his eyes, shaking away sleep. When he saw that a trucks horn had woken him, he cursed, and flipped off the driver when he passed. Shaking water out of his brown hair, he got up as the rain stopped.  
  
He blinked his green eyes, and reflected. His parents were the cause of him not having a home, well, his siblings too, but they were demons anyway. His thoughts were exagerating, but only slightly. Thrown out of the house when he was five, he had to live on the streets, becoming a Rudie, surviving. If there was one thing Stinger was good at, it was surviving. 'Taggin' conditions are good. Might as well do some.'  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Beat couldn't be happier about the weather change. It finally allowed him to do what he did best; skating and taggin'. Not to mention the fact that most of the GGs shared his interests. Smiling to himself, he and the rest of the GGs gathered around the radio to listen to the latest songs on Jet Set Radio. As they listened, the voice of Professor K came on.  
  
"This is your #1 guerilla broadcaster, Jet Set Radiooooooo! And what a fine day this is after that week-long rain storm! It seems, however, that it might not be such a good day for the GGs!" Everyone froze at this as he continued, "According to my sources, a renegade Rudie is paintin' over Shibuya-cho with his own signs! Go on, GGs! Take Shibuya back! Better yet, try to make him become a GG! That's all! Now for 'Dragula' by Rob Zombie! Jet Set Radiooooooo!" Beat turned off the radio as the GGs looked at each other worriedly. Gum was the first to speak.  
  
"You don't think this kid is stupid enough to tag our turf, is he?"  
  
"Plenty of renegade Rudies still think there're no gangs here in Tokyo-to, despite the media coverage we got when we saved the city," Slate said pointedly. Everyone looked at everyone else.  
  
"I never thought I would say this, but, let's get that kid!" Beat ordered, "All of us are going to track this kid down together. Understand? Let's go!"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Stinger did a tag on a passing truck, laughing. Tagging always made him feel better, but it didn't change the fact that he was homeless. Little did he know that he was being watched.  
  
Combo and Slate watched from a roof. Combo wistled softly, "Not many Rudies can skate beside a moving truck, doing a large tag as they do so. Kid's got some skillz. Definate GG material. Tag's a good design, too."  
  
"If we can get him ta join us, think how big the gang'll be! We'll finally have even numbers against the other gangs!" Slate added, "Well, we ain't doin' anythin' useful jus' standin' here." He spoke into his communicator, "We have confirmation sighting of Rudie! He's at Park Street! We're goin' in! Request backup!"  
  
Beat's voice crackled over the communicator, "What does he look like? I need info." "Male, Medium height, long brown hair, camoflage jacket over a black tee-shirt, black elbow guards, fingerless gloves, blue jeans, the baggy kind, and black skates with white wheels." "Alright, I see 'em. All GGs, surround and capture him."  
  
Combo did a grind, wall ride, followed by a second grind and landed in front of Stinger. The kid didn't look where he was going, and slammed right into Combo. The hit, however, didn't even faze the big GG. Combo just plucked Stinger from the ground and held him by the collar of his shirt. "Who're you, kid?"  
  
"The n-n-name's S-stinger," the younger Rudie stuttered, then regained his cool, "What's you're name, fellow Rudie?" "My name's Combo, from Grind City. Ever heard of the place?" "No, I've been living on the streets since I was five, so I never got a formal education." "Parents killed?" Stinger shook his head as best as he could, held by his neck, "Thrown out of the house." Combo thought, and let Stinger down.  
  
"Why don't you come join the GGs? We could use a person like you on the team." "You're a member of a Rudie gang? I didn't know there were gangs in Tokyo," Stinger replied, brushing himself off. "Don't you listen to Jet Set Radio?" Combo asked, confused.  
  
"What the heck is Jet Set Radio?" Stinger asked, also getting confused.  
  
"Observe." Combo placed his boom-box on the ground and turned it on. "This your favorite pirate radio station, Jet Set Radiooooooo! Let's go to the mailbag. A letter from Mr. Osaki again says, 'How do I pay for my new house?' Why're you askin' me, fool? Jet Set Radioooooo!"  
  
As music began to play, Stinger asked, "What's a pirate radio station?" "An unapproved radio station that the location of is kept hidden from the cops, so that the members of it don't get arrested," said a voice behind him. Stinger turned around, and found himself face-to-faces with the rest of the GGs. "Good work, Combo, ya caught this new Rudie, after we heard that he was thrown out of his home, I decided that if he can do a challenge, he can join us. You all right, Stinger?"  
  
"Yeah. You guys got a hideout? I really miss sleeping inside, haven't done that in twelve years."  
  
"So you're seventeen?" Cube asked. "Yup. My birthday was last week. Can I crash your place as a guest until I become a member?" "Of course, but you'll need some new clothes. The ones you're wearing, I won't let in our hideout, because they're too ratty," Beat said with a disgusted face. "OK, but no style changes, alright?" "Deal. Gum, you tell him what's wrong with what he's wearing." "Alright. First off, your gloves are too thick and loose. And your vest has holes in it as big as a golf ball. Same with your shirt. You don't have a belt,also your jeans just seem wrong on you. And you'll need a better pair of skates, those're outdated."  
  
In an hour, they walked out of the skating store. They had found some elbow pads, black, form-fitting fingerless gloves and skates in a color scheme identical to his original skates, but had the latest technology in skating integrated into the design.  
  
They had already visited a clothing store for his outfit, then a barber shop for his hair, and then a military surplus store for a jacket they would turn into a vest. They had even found a wrist radio in an electronics store. Stinger was very happy about his new outfit. Satisfied, the GGs led Stinger back to the Garage. As they settled in for the night, Stinger was happy that he had found people that would accept him. 


	2. Stinger joins, and a mysterious figure a...

Disclaimer: I don't own Jet Grind Radio.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Stinger woke up being shaken by Beat. "C'mon, time for the challenge I said you'd have ta pass ta join us." "What's the challenge?" Stinger muttered, still half-asleep.  
  
"A race," stated Mew, "through all of Shibuya-cho. You will have to beat us to the point where you have to spray some small graffiti on." "You mean I'll have to race against all of you at once to the graffiti point?"  
  
"Yeah," Cube threw in.  
  
"Yo, you're in fer the race of yer life, yo!" Yo-Yo bragged. Tab also joined in the taunting, "There ain't no way you could win against all a' us!"  
  
"We start at the bus terminal, through Park Street, and end at the downhill slopes,(A/N: This is the path of the race in Jet Grind Radio between Combo and Beat.)" Garam told Stinger. "Alright, everyone ready?" Beat asked, "Let's go!"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
All 11 Rudies hopped on a passing bus to catch a free ride to Shibuya bus terminal. They then jumped on a rail to get up on one of the awnings. As usual, Professor K already knew about the race, and counted down over the radio. "3...2...1...Go!"  
  
At that, Stinger dashed, then jumped, almost clearing the next awning. Everyone else couldn't help but be duly impressed, though they knew that 75% of his increadible leap came from the skates he wore. Still, that was an *impressive* jump.  
  
As hard as they skated, however, Stinger managed to keep an impressive lead of six feet over the others.  
  
They flew down Park Street, where Stinger pulled off an insane trick: while jumping into the sewer the served as a half-pipe to all Rudies, he did a mid-air twist, to land backwards, almost guaranteing a bone- shattering crash. He hit the concrete, but managed to stay upright, now skating backwards. One thing about Stinger, even when skating backwards, where he couldn't dash, he still mantained his lead over the GGs, even when they dashed.  
  
"How'd you get so good?" Piranha shouted. "Yer looking at one a' the first Rudies ever in Tokyo! It's years of experience!" Stinger shouted back. And with that, he jumped into the air again, twisting around so that he faced forwards, barely landing before he dashed forwards again.  
  
Stinger's lead grew.  
  
Stinger got to the downhill slopes first, choosing the shortest route to the graffiti point. It was on a wall above a rail, requiring a grind. The Rudie easily tagged the spot. The GGs got there a bare second later, to see the victorious look on his face, with his right hand in a victory sign. "Man, you're good, Stinger. From now on, you're a GG, too," Beat whistled, amazed. "Thanks, man. It really feels good to belong to something again." Stinger grinned, "And could you fill me in on any rival gangs of ours? I heard about ten-tagging. Never done it before. Sounds fun. Wish I could do that, too." "Stinger, you're gonna be doin' that plenty often from now on. We're goin' after Kogane-cho pretty soon, tomorrow," Tab said.  
  
They skated back to the Garage, Beat filling Stinger in on their rivals. "First off, in Benten-cho, there's a bunch of techno-geeks called the Noise Tanks. We never found their hideout, but it must be some kind of high-tech gadget freak room in an abandoned building of some sort. These guys wear an off-white outfit that they never take off. Most people think they're all just clones of their leader, Tekno. And then in Kogane-cho, there's this bunch of horror movie fans called Poison Jam. They're perverts. Not to mention dumb. They've seen plenty of horror movies that involve a crazed psycho killer or man-eating monster cutting up innocent people. They're led by a guy called Slash. They dress like monsters from the movie *Creature from the Black Lagoon*. I think their HQ is a hidden room inside the Kogane sewers. Just like the Noise Tank's base, we never found Poison Jam's hideout. Then there's the Love Shockers here in our area. Their leader is a girl called Cassandra. Word on the street says, and I quote, 'Love broke their hearts, and now they're lookin' ta' do some breakin' of their own.' We heard that on Jet Set Radio, back when we first heard about the Love Shockers. Like the other two gangs, we never found their hideout."  
  
Stinger held up a finger, asking clearly, "How many members are there in each of the rival gangs? Ya know, Poison Jam, Love Shockers, and the Noise Tanks."  
  
"We think there are at least eleven members on each of the the other gangs," Gum threw in, "So now we're equal in numbers to each rival gang."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
2 months later...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Stinger walked into the Garage with the other GGs, laughing his head off with everyone else. At the moment, he didn't care that he had a split lip from one of the cops giving him a knuckle sandwich, he'd had the time of his life. The Love Shockers had tried to take over Shibuya (again) and the GGs had to take it back. The cops had shown up again, as usual. A fight broke out, resulting in several unconcious Love Shockers and police officers.  
  
"Did you see me do that graffiti on Shorty? I mean, come ON. I bet no one thought that when I tagged his crotch with a bulls-eye target, and put a message on his shirt with an arrow pointing at the target, saying 'Please shoot where arrow points' one of the cops would actually take it seriously and shoot," Stinger bragged.  
  
"Well, Onishima gonna be in the hospital for a while. The offending cop is probably gonna be fired and arrested for assult," Beat chuckled happily.  
  
"Who here thinks the Love Shockers look sexy in their outfits? I think so." Yo-yo got busted upside the head by Mew for that comment. The shortest GG went flying onto the car, making a big [I]bump[/I] sound. Looking around, Stinger decided that Combo and Cube needed a new friend, besides himself.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
That Night...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
In a dark alleyway, a figure moved, silent as a wraith. He skated up to the Garage, pausing. This had to be the Headquarters of the GGs. And if his sources were right, Combo and Cube were here. After a moment of consideration, he decided to wait until morning before announcing his presence. Finding a conveinently placed trash bag, he settled down to sleep the night away. Just before he dozed off, he thought, 'Combo, Cube, don't worry. We'll be re-united, and things will be back the way they were, only as part of a larger gang. Until morning...' 


End file.
